Taste of Pink, Touch of Blue
by ThatDude15
Summary: Bubblegum and Marceline are getting ready for a beach party. Thing is...they never arrive. Find out why in my first ever Yuri fanfic. BUBBLINE OTP 4EVER!


**Hey everybody. I know I haven't published anything in a while. But this Bubbline fic is my first Yuri fic and I don't think it'll disappoint. Now go ahead, enjoy the Yuridom you oh so desire. ;D**

Princess Bubblegum sat on the couch of Marceline's living room. She was waiting for Marceline to finish getting ready for the Midnight Beach Party they were going to. Since Marceline couldn't go out in sunlight, it had to be after dark. But Finn, Jake, and all the candy people said it would be bloopin' awesome. They were planning a volleyball game, story telling, and a huge bonfire on the beach. If only Marceline didn't take so long getting ready. PB was wearing a sleeveless white shirt and purple beach shorts over her two-piece light blue swimsuit. She began getting slightly irritated after 20 minutes of waiting.

"Hey Bubbles," Marceline called from her upstairs bedroom, "could you come up here a sec?" Bubblegum got annoyed whenever Marceline called her "Bubbles". It was so degrading and frankly, it got on her nerves. She got up from the couch and walked to the ladder that led up to Marceline's bedroom. She climbed up and through the trap door into her room.

"What is it," Bubblegum said, "we're already missing the party as it is. I enjoy being punctual to social gatherings." Bubblegum looked over to see Marceline levitating in front of her mirror. Marceline was wearing a dark red one-piece swimsuit.

"Ah, there you are," Marceline said, noticing Bubblegum in the doorway. "Tell me, how does this swimsuit fit on me? Being a vampire, I can't see how I look in the mirror. Makes me question why I have the dang thing." Marceline stood with her hands on her hips, awaiting PB's critique. Bubblegum stared at Marceline's smooth, pale-blue legs, the curvature from bust to hips, the sultry look of her pose. The princess' usual bubblegum pink cheeks turned a few shades deeper than normal.

"It looks...you look fine," Bubblegum said, turning away. "Now come on, we've got to go." Marceline noticed the change in the coloring of her cheeks. Her lips curled into a sneaky smirk.

"Come up here and take a closer look. I need to make sure I look good before I go anywhere and your opinion is the only one I have," Marceline said. Bubblegum didn't move, but the blush on her face darkened slightly.

"I'm not moving until you come up here and give me your full opinion," Marceline said pouting and folding her arms.

"Fine," Bubblegum said. She begrudgingly got fully up through the trap door and walked closer to Marceline.

"Well," Marceline said, posing with her arms behind her head, "how do I look now?" Bubblegum looked her up and down for a moment. Her face and body getting a little hotter.

"Like I said, you look great," Bubblegum said. "Now get your beach bag and let's go." Bubblegum turned to go back through the trap door.

"Hang on, hang on," Marceline said, taking Bubblegum's hand, "let's see how you look in yours."

"What, why," Bubblegum asked.

"I'm not moving till I see," Marceline said. Bubblegum pouted and took of her beach shirt. Her light blue bikini top complimenting her bubblegum pink skin. Marceline grinned and put her fingers to her chin as she examined the buublegum beauty before her.

"There," Bubblegum said, an embarrassed frown on her face, "is this sufficient for you?"

"Don't be too hasty, let's see the bottom," Marceline said.

"Ugh, you've got to be kidding me," Bubblegum complained. Regardless of her annoyance, Marceline remained waiting for Bubblegum to remove her shorts. Bubblegum did so and revealed her slim pink legs. Now Marceline was beginning to feel a bit hotter. Marceline walked around to the back of the princess to inspect her fully.

"Wow," Marceline said, "you have a really cute, thin frame. Don't you, Bubbles?"

"I've told you not to call me that," Bubblegum said, blushing deeper than ever before as the vampire queen stared at her behind.

"Fine," Marceline said, dragging her finger up the middle of Bubblegum's back, "would you rather I call you Bonnibel?"

"It...it w-would seem more p-p-proper," Bubblegum said, shivering as the vampire's finger reached the nape of her neck.

"You know," Marceline whispered into the princess' ear, "I find your figure very..._sexy_."

"Please, no," Bubblegum said, "not now. Everyone's waiting for us." Bubblegum tried to leave, but Marceline grabbed her around the waist.

"They've waited this long," Marceline said, reaching her hand into the princess' bikini bottom, "they can wait a little longer." Marceline used her long vampire tongue to lick up Bubblegum's neck and into her ear. Bubblegum shivered and moaned as the thin, slimy tongue tickled her ear.

Marceline's free hand slipped into her bikini and began fingering the princess' pussy. Bubblegum gasped and saliva began dripping slowly from her tongue and mouth. Marceline's fingers wriggled around Bubblegum's insides. She then slwoly withdrew her fingers and held them up to the princess' face.

"Wow Bonnibel, your pussy got my fingers all wet and dirty," Marceline said. "Clean them up for me, would you?" Bubblegum hesitated for a moment, then she greedily wrapped her mouth around Marceline's fingers. Her tongue, dripping with spit, licked all of her own love juices off her violator's hand.

"Now now, Bonnibel," Marceline said. "Don't be stingy with your pussy juice." Marceline turned the princess' face towards her and kissed her deeply on the mouth. Their tongues tightly intertwining with each other. A mix of saliva and love secretions dripping from their mouths.

"Let's get down to the _real_ fun," Marceline said. She pushed Bubblegum onto the bed. Marceline removed her own swimsuit. Her pale-blue breasts and midnight blue nipples perked. Marceline then mounted Bubblegum and stripped her of her bikini top and bottom. Bubblegum's round, plump, pink breasts made the vampire's mouth water.

"I've always wanted to know what pink tastes like," Marceline said hornily. "And what it feels like." Marceline pressed her wet cunt to Bubblegum's. She pinched, licked, and sucked her pink boobs with a crazed lust. Bubblegum cried and cooed as their pussies rubbed against one another.

"M-Marceline," Buublegum cried. "Tease my naughty clit and I'll tease yours." Marceline laughed hornily.

"I thought you'd never ask, Bonnibel," Marceline said. They both reached down and began fingering each other. Pinching and twitched each other's clits. The mutual stimulus made them both scream and wail in ecstasy, their backs arching back in extreme pleasure.

"B-Bonnibel," Marceline cooed, "I'm gonna cum. Please...please cum with me."

"I love you, Marceline," Bubblegum cried. "Tell me...tell me you love me, too." A deep crimson blush struck Marceline's plae-blue face.

"I...I...," the vampire queen stuttered, "I love you, Bonnibel." They both cried out as they reached their climax. Squirting their pussy juices all over the bed and each other. Marceline fell off Bubblegum and the two exhausted girls hugged each other close.

"So," Marceline panted tiredly, "you still wanna go to that boring beach party?" She glanced down and noticed that Bubblegum was already asleep with a smile on her face. Marceline smiled and gave her a quick kiss on the lips.

"I thought not," Marceline said, drifting off into slumber.

**Well, I hope this was good quality Yuri. I cannot even _begin_ to tell you how hard I ship Bubbline. Well, until next time. Catch you crimpy glimmers on the triode flippin' the diode. L8RS! XD**


End file.
